


Opportunities

by emani-writes (Thrsdynxt)



Series: SPN Poly BINGO 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Suggested Polyamory, new apartment, new roommate, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrsdynxt/pseuds/emani-writes
Summary: Lisa shows Cassie their new college house before meeting up with the potential new roommate recommended by none other than Crowley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly BINGO 2017  
> Square filled: **Cassie/Jess/Lisa**

The air was warm, sun filtering brightly through a large honeysuckle bush. Cassie waited impatiently at the end of a short, narrow, wall-lined drive that led to a small, two-story bungalow. It was purple. Dirty purple. Cassie sneered, glancing down the quiet, car lined street. At least street parking would be an option because there was no way the drive would fit more than one car.

Turning, Cassie cast another impatient toward the busy intersection. She could just make out Lisa, smiling brightly and picking up to a jog when she noticed Cassie waiting. 

“Hey, baby,” Lisa said warmly, throwing her arms around Cassie and pulling her in for a kiss. She pulled away excitedly, motioning up to the house and grinning. Despite her apprehension, Cassie couldn’t help but grin along.

“There it is,” Lisa said, nearly vibrating. She grabbed Cassie’s hand and pulled her to the stairs. “What do you think so far?” 

Cassie shot her a look. “I think that I still can’t believe your parents bought us a house.”

Lisa rolled her eyes, waving a small ring of keys at her. “I can’t really either. I guess they felt bad after we lost out on that townhouse when Sarah backed out.”

Cassie snorted. Lisa ignored her, chatting on excitedly. “I think they finally decided rent will be $310 for the each of us. Just enough to cover the mortgage but then all utilities will be up to us.”

“... Right.”

They reached the top of the walkway and stepped onto a covered porch the length of the front of the house. Cassie glanced around, begrudgingly impressed.

“This porch is huge.”

Lisa threw a grin over her shoulder as she fiddled with the lock. “I know, right? I was thinking we could put a couch on the one side and maybe a grill on the other? Host a couple cookouts?”

Cassie nodded dumbly, mind quickly analyzing the possibilities. Reaching back, Lisa grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers and huffing out a deep breath. 

“Ready?”

Nodding, Cassie allowed Lisa to pull her along into a neat, cozy living room. She glanced about, her mouth falling open in shock.

“Oh, my god, babe! Hardwood floors?” She glances toward the fireplace. “And built-in cabinets? I’m totally claiming one of those.”

Pulling the shuffling Cassie through french doors, they pass through the dining room into the kitchen. “The fireplace is non-operational, but I didn’t think you’d mind.”

Struck silent, Cassie just shook her head before stepping into the kitchen. Her eyes widen comically.

“Lisa,” she breathed. “This kitchen is brand freaking new.” 

Lisa’s grin grew predatory as she continued to lead Cassie through the house. They ventured upstairs. Lisa walked through the only door on the right of the short hallway. Dropping Cassie’s hand, she spread her arms and twirled about the wide room.

“I figured since my parents bought it, you would be okay with me taking the master.” She winked at Cassie before wiggling her eyebrows. “Unless you want to share?”

Tossing back her mane of black curls, Cassie laughed heartily. “Only if you promise me naked slumber parties every night.”

Lisa rolled her eyes, but smiled good-naturedly. “Weekends only.” She waved her hand back toward the hallway. “You can have your pick of the other two rooms and new girl can take what’s left over.”

They finished the tour, returning to the living room where a dazed Cassie slowly glanced about. 

“So,” Lisa asked, dragging out the syllable. She sidled up behind Cassie, wrapping her arms around the taller woman and pressing a kiss to her warm chocolate skin. “Did I do good?” she mumbled into her shoulder, anxiety tightening her gut.

Cassie spun in her arms, eyes intent. She gently cupped Lisa’s face in her hands. “You did amazing, Lis. This... ” She shook her head in awe. “Babe, this is perfect. Absolutely perfect. We are going to have so much fun here.” Leaning in slowly, Cassie pressed a soft kiss to Lisa’s slightly parted lips. 

They pull away from each other grinning. Lisa glanced at the door as Cassie stepped toward the built-ins. “So this new girl? What can you tell me?”

Cassie huffed a snort from her squatting position, running a critical hand along the wooden shelves. She shrugged.

“Not that much really. I put a feeler out that we were in need of a roommate since Sarah backed out.” She stood, brushing her hands off on her denim shorts. “I guess Crowley knows her from home? Says she’s blond, gorgeous, and looks like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth.”

Lisa scrunched her nose, sneering at the description. “So she’s a prude?”

Cassie laughed. “Oh no. He also said despite her looks, she’s far and away kinkier than even Winchester and I _know_ you’ve heard the stuff he and Novak get up to.”

Crossing her arms in annoyance, Lisa looked unimpressed. “So she’s going to be bringing a lot of strange, dirty men here? Because if it’s all the same, I’d really rather not run a brothel.”

“Hey,” Cassie said sternly, wagging a finger at her scowling girlfriend. “There will be no slut shaming here.” Lisa pouted and Cassie snuggled up to her, wrapping her up in her arms and kissing her nose. Tilting her head, Cassie pursed her lips and batted her thick eyelashes. 

“Besides,” Cassie said, grinning devilishly and waggling her eyebrows, “she’s bi. I was kinda, sorta thinking that if you liked her and I if liked her…” She trailed off, smirking.

Lisa stared at her with wide eyes. “You want to have sex with our roommate?”

Cassie shrugged innocently, before flicking her eyes to watch Lisa intently. Making a valiant attempt to scowl, Cassie is unsurprised when a small grin cracked Lisa’s ridged gaze. A wide grin lit up her face as Cassie fist pumped in victory.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They turned as one, Lisa being the first react, pulling away from Cassie and walking over to open the door. A sweet, smiling blond stood on the porch, glancing into the opening door curiously. Her gaze flickered between a eagerly grinning Cassie and stunned Lisa speculatively before settling on Lisa. She held out her hand. 

“Hi.” She said coyly, wrapping a well-manicured hand around Lisa’s. “I’m Jess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on my actual college house. Though none of us actually ventured any further than flirting. Sadly, there were no naked slumber parties either. 
> 
> I am [emani-writes](http://emani-writes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
